Dino Apolonio Dominates PTV Ranks at No. 4 of National TV Ratings
July 18, 2017 The Kapambansa network PTV 4, whose tagline Para sa Bayan, traditionally considered an also-ran in Philippine television, is now No. 4, behind the giant networks ABS-CBN, GMA 7 and IBC 13, according to data from Kantar Media. Dino Apolonio, the network general manager and COO, made a relaunch of the new PTV last June 28 (Wednesday) with a brand new shows and dominate its programming to cater to a wider audience. The network resulted in the ratings game, and Dino admitted that the brand of the Kapambansa network by following its sterling performance in 2017. Dino also impressed that the network operates on revenues as it generates for the viewership. As a major player on Philippine television, PTV 4 will continue to focus its programming on news and public affairs, educational, entertainment, cultural and sports, and will beef up its primetime programming to cater to more viewers. A new and most powerful news programs from the most watched news organization in the country, PTV revamped its major newscasts since July 10: Daily Info (Monday to Friday, 9 to 9:30 a.m.), anchored by Audrey Gorriceta and Diane Querrer; Sentro Balita (Monday to Friday, 1 to 2 p.m.), the afternoon news program anchored by Angelique Lazo and Alex Santos; Ulat Bayan (Monday to Friday, 6:30 to 7:30 p.m.), the network's flagship primetime news program anchored by Aljo Bendijo and Catherine Vital which lorded against the primetime news programs; PTV News Headlines (Monday to Friday, 9:15 to 10 p.m.), the English late-night news program anchored by Anthony Pangilinan and Charms Espina; and Ulat Bayan Weekend (Saturday and Sunday, 6 to 7 p.m.), anchored by Rocky Ignacio and Ralph Obina on Saturday, and Joseph Parafina and Marita Moaje on Sunday. Where public affairs programs occupy the late-night slot in other networks, they remain on late primetime in PTV. BizNews with Tony Lopez and Elizabeth Lee (Mondays), Public Eye (Tuesdays), Rey Langit's Insider Exclusive Kapihan (Wednesdays), GSIS Members Hour with VP Margie Jorillo and Ms. Bo Sanchez (Thursdays) and Tulay: Your Bridge to Understanding, Peace and Prosperity with Billy Andal, Congresswoman Maite Defensor and Jet Claveria (Friday) goes at 10:30 p.m. slot; as well as Bagong Pilipinas with Dianne Medina, Jules Guiang, Karla Paderna, Diane Querrer and Greco Belgica (Monday to Friday, 7 to 8 a.m.), DOStv: Science for the People with Gel Miranda (Monday to Friday. 9:30 to 10 a.m.), Iskoolmates with Jules Guiang, Hessa Gonzales, JV Cruz, Mico Aytona and Kat Medina (Saturdays, 7:30 p.m.), ASEAN Spotlight TV with Diane Querrer (Saturdays, 9:30 p.m.) and The Boardroom with Anthony Pangilinan (Saturdays, 10 p.m.). Also, the 4-part documentary Para sa Bayan: Ang Kwento ng PTV (July 5, 12, 19 and 26, 7:30 p.m.) with Angelique Lazo whose history of PTV since 1974. Our public service programs: Kilos Pronto with Ben Tulfo, Erwin Tulfo and Alex Santos (Monday to Friday, 5:30 p.m.) and Ben Tulfo's Pinoy U.S. Cops Ride Along (Saturdays. 8:30 p.m.). Filipino students learned in every public school (elementary and high school) by watching the most well-loved telecourse of PTV every weekday mornings from 8 to 9 a.m. with the re-airing of educational programs: Chemistry in Action with Ramon Miranda (Mondays and Wednesdays, 8 a.m.), Physics in Everyday Life with Dr. Zeny Domingo (Mondays and Wednesdays, 8:30 a.m), Science Made Easy with Lourdes R. Carale (Tuesdays and Thursdays, 8 a.m.), Fun with Math with Queena Lee-Chua (Tuesdays and Thursdays, 8:30 a.m.) and CONSTEL English with Mae Fernandez-Legaspi (Fridays, 8 a.m.). These classic programs aligned with the K-12 basic education curriculum of the Department of Education (DepEd) and continuously making viewers study and learn the lesson in school for learners. Kids get a daytime treat as PTV presents cartoons back-to-back with Upin & Ipin at 12 noon and BoBoiBoy at 12:30 p.m. in a weekday noontime slot; the afternoon anime treat: Daimos at 3:30 p.m., Crayon Shin-chan at 4 p.m., Go! Princess PreCure at 4:30 p.m. and Beyblade Burst at 5 p.m., the Sunday noontime anime back-to-back with Kado: The Answer at 12 noon and Robot Girls Z at 12:30 p.m.; and of course, the Chinse animated fantasy series Magic Wonderland, Monday, Tuesday, Thursday and Friday, 7:30 p.m. and Saturdays, 7 p.m. For those into sports, PTV has programs featuring the most popular sports. For the country's favorite, collegiate league, PTV has: UAAP (now on break but to start again in September); The Best of UAAP Season 79 Women's Volleyball, Saturday, 1 to 3 p.m. and Sunday, 2 to 4 p.m.; and the country's favorite professional football Philippine Football League, Saturday and Sunday, 4 to 6 p.m., and of course, One Passion, One League (Saturday, 3 p.m.). For the cockfighting, PTV has Tahor: Your Ultimate Gamwfowl Show (Saturdays, 10 to 11 a.m.) and for motoring, Auto Review (Saturday, 11:30 a.m. to 12 noon). In August, PTV will highlight another major thrust in its programming which is sports, by airing the coverage of the Southeast Asian Games. While other networks are constantly beefing up their entertainment programs, PTV continues to dominate the local TV's weeknight battle of tradition dramas with the Koreanovelas on weeknights: Woman with a Suitcase (8 p.m.) and Blow Breeze (8:30 p.m.) which gained a large viewers. PTV also offers a late primetime cinema weekend: Pilipino Box Office (Saturdays, 10:30 p.m.) and Sunday Film Cinema (Sundays, 9:30 p.m.). The undisputed daily 15-minute PCSO Lottery Draw (everyday, 9 p.m.) and Paco Park Presents (Sundays, 8 p.m.) continue to bring in viewers who will be treated to the reinvention of these shows as they are elevated to the next level. "We intend to take full advantage of our wide reach and strengthen our position with new shows and more aggressive marketing strategy," Apolonio said.